Mi Amor Perdido: My Lost Love
by Midnight Fantasia Goddess
Summary: Chapter 6: The Ring and Party pt.2. Rei's half drunken mind looked curiously to where Kai was looking. He followed his gaze that landed on his ring. He watched as Kai gently picked up the ring and examined it carefully.
1. Dream

Me: Hey people! I decided to put this up and decided to write it Yaoi. This is 'Love Story' except all boys. It might be a bit different. Kai will be a girl in the past. Please bare with me. The story will get good.

Lil Sis: Okay now we don't own Beyblade. Might change the rating though...

Both: Enjoy! :D

Mi Amor Perdido

Dream

"_Kai, will you marry me?" A boy with long raven hair said on one knee. In his hands he held a small black velvet box. He opened it slowly. The said person gasped at seeing the ring. It had a ruby in the middle, small diamonds around the ruby._

"_R** I love you! Of course I will marry you!" Kai threw herself at the young man._

"_Really?" He said beaming. When she nodded he wasted no time and put the ring in her small ring finger. _

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Slam.

Kai punched the alarm. That was the fourth time this month that he broke the damn thing excused for an alarm clock. Crimson eyes stared at the time. It was a bit past six. He stretched his arms listening to all the bones cracking and got out of bed.

A new day, a new life, and a new school in a new country. Lucky him. Kai went to the bathroom. The marble bath tub looked like it could fit two people. He lived with his mother, who was drunk and an addict. Every day she brought in different men; she would get high, drunk stupid, and have regular sex anywhere in the house.

Kai came out of the bathroom with a light blue towel tied around his slim waist. He looked at hi uniform for school. A black coat, with a white long sleeve shirt, a red tie and black pants. He put his uniform on quickly, then his black shoes.

When Kai was done he looked around to see if the coast is clear. His mother was laying next to the door with some random stranger. Kai decided to go slowly and quietly. He moved through the small apartment that was littered every day; he tried to clean it up, but his mother would have it a mess the next day.

"I hope she gets the mother of all hangover." Kai said walking through the door.

Once out the door, Kai felt the fresh air. He welcomed it. It was better than inside with all the different kind of nasty smells. He walked through the busy street trying not to get stomped by people in a hurry.

After almost being squished by traffic and mistaken for a girl by some pervert that Kai gave him a black eye, he made it to school. He looked at his new school, people were walking towards the four story building. Kai was a bit happy since he has to stay away from home.

"Excuse me, do you know where is the office?" Kai asked a boy with blond hair and big baby blue eyes.

"Yeah its right over there," he pointed to a dark blue building that was only one story. That had 'Office' in bold letters on top of the door.

"Thanks," with that Kai left to the other building.

Kai went inside and saw the secretary. She looked around early forties.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" She had on a smile.

"Morning, I came here to get my schedule. I'm the new kid. Kai Hiwatari," he said looking around. He looked trough the window and saw people playing with spinning tops.

"Alright, I will go talk to the principle. Wait here for a bit." Kai nodded at her. She smiled and left.

While she left Kai found himself staring at the people spinning tops. What's so great about them? He saw a purple one fighting a blue one. The purple one looked like it was winning, judging by the way it hits the blue top. He was right the purple one won.

"Kai, the principle will see you now," she said and pointed to a wooden door with a name plate that said 'Principle'. He opened the door to see a man on his mid thirties.

"Hello there Kai. I'm Dr. Ryuichi, your principle for as along as you'll be attending on this school. Welcome to Blade High. I see that you have high grades on your previous school, and your rescored is clean. So I wont have a problem with you." Dr. Ryuichi smiled at the new student.

"Thank you sir." Kai had on a blank face.

"You may get your schedule with my secretary. I hope I wont have to see you around here for a bad reason."

"Thanks." Kai almost glared.

He walked inside the building remembering his dreams, it started five months ago, before he knew that they were moving here. Kai moved here with his mother from Russia.

Kai POV: 

I'm walking through the school looking at my schedule and locker number. Oh its close to the door, yay me. I felt someone bump into me. Okay no one bumps into me and lives. I looked up to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Oh its a girl. And a cheerleader, lucky me I get to have some fun before class.

"Hey watch where you're going you loser." She says dusting where I bumped into her.

"Well I wouldn't have bump into you if you were too busy checking out your fucked up makeup." I said glaring at her. Ha take that you preppy bitch. Her eyes widened, then glare at me.

"Look you ignorant loner if I hear you insulting me one more time I will kick your ass," she tried to glare. Oh please a monkey's glare is scarier than hers.

I look into my wrist watch and saw that I'm late. I glared at her and watched her flinch in satisfaction. Ha, now who's glare is scarier, I've been glaring for years.

"Look who ever you are nor I care, but I'm late for class. I suggest you move your preppy ass out of my way." I said shoving her with my shoulder and leaving for my next class.

* * *

><p>Me: Hope you like it. I didn't do too good with Kai's pov. I tried…O.O<p>

Lil Sis: Man I love Starbuck's who agrees?

Me: Yay Starbucks! Anywho REVIEWS are appreciated. ^.-


	2. It's not what it seems

Midnight: Hey I'm back. Well thanks to my one review. And thank you to whom favored this story and alert it. ^^

Psychotic: This is the next chapter. We hope you enjoy it. :3

Disclaimer: We own nothing. T-T

Warnings: OOCness. A beat up Emily, and Mariah. ^^u

Chapter 2

It's not what it seems

Rei was looking at the clock to see that its almost time for class, and yet no teacher. This must go in the record book. He saw some students making out, while other polishing their… what was it again? Oh yeah, Beyblades. Then there were the goody-goody ones, the preps, the losers, the loners. Rei didn't belong to neither of them. He had his own group of friends.

"Hey Rei." Said teen looked up to see a blond boy with the most illegal-looking eyes. They were big and a baby blue.

"What's up Max," He smiled at his friend.

"Oh nothing, I just saw a new student!" Max said with a soft voice.

"Really now," Rei raised an eyebrow. He knows Max getting a bit hyper with new people. That's why he is the main target for bullies. Max could be so forgiving, but once mad better stay as far away from him.

"Yeah, he's kind of cute. Has slate hair. Grey on front, dark navy blue at the bottom, pale skin, and the most exotic red eyes I've ever seen. Though it feels like I know him." Max muttered the last words. Rei still heard him.

"Rei, are we still up for the party tonight?" A pink haired girl said hugging him from behind.

"Sure. Just tell Lee I'll be there a bit late. Got detention with Mr. Mac." Rei smiled.

"Why is it that you always get detention with the wrong teachers?" The pink haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Can't help but be favored by them. You know that by now Mariah." At that moment their teacher came in.

He had dirty blond hair, green eyes, pale skin. Mr. Mac, the strictest teacher you ever met. (A/N: It's true I had him in 11th grade! T-T) Talk in class you get detention, use your phone detention, basically anything that gets on his nerves gives you detention; which is everything. Rei is just one of Mr. Mac's favorite students.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you." Mariah winked at him seductively.

"Okay," Rei gave her a seductive smirk.

Mariah had a body that every girl was jealous of. She knew about it, that's why she's using her body to seduce Rei tonight at the party. Rei got in anyone's pants, or skirt. He was the school's playboy.

"Alright class. I have a better reason than all of you put together. We have a new student. Come in Mr. Hiwatari." Mr. Mac said in a strict voice. Well more stricter than usual.

A boy walked in, he was a bit shorter than himself probably. Around the same height than Max. Rei stared up and down the new kid. He smirked loving the view. The boy had a blank look. Rei felt something inside him, like he knew the boy a long time ago. Nah, that can't be true. This is the first time he sees the boy in his life. He was spending way too much time with Max.

"Now, where to put you…" Mr. Mac said rubbing his shaved chin.

Rei looked around to see his chair was clear. He smirked, oh he was going to have some fun with the new kid.

"How bout next to Rei. Boy raise your hand up." The teacher said pointing at said teen.

The teen shrugged his shoulders and walked to sit next to the boy who had his hand up. He looked at the other male only to stop dead on his tracks. It feels like he has seen him somewhere before. Rei stared back at the boy, he caught an emotion. Reorganization.

Rei dismissed the teens emotion and gave him his boyish smile. The other male didn't know what to do, he only nodded to Rei and sat down taking out his notebook and pen.

"I'm Rei, nice to meet you." Said teen smiled.

"I don't care," Kai gave him a glare.

"Well you should care, I'm the nicest person you'll ever meet." Rei said not ashamed of checking out the teen.

"If I tell you my name will you stop checking me out?" Kai glared at Rei looking him dead in the eye.

"Hmmm, maybe," Rei gave him a cheeky smile.

"Kai, now leave me alone." Said teen paid his attention back to the teacher.

"So there's this party at my friends house-"

"Not interested." Kai said in a bored tone.

"You know no one has ever said no to me before." Rei said more intrigued.

"Poor you," Kai rolled his eyes. He was so close in punching Rei, just one more comment from him and he would have a nice, and pretty bruise on his face.

"Rei," Said teen looked up to see Mariah.

"Yeah?" Asked the raven haired teen.

"Lee said as long as you don't take your time doing someone, he's cool about it." Mariah smirked.

"No problem. I don't have anyone to do yet." Rei said leaning on the table, since Mariah sat right behind him.

"Hi my name is Max, remember we met this morning?" Kai said looking into a pair of illegal-looking blue eyes.

"Yes I remember, I'm Kai." He said having a funny feeling the he knew the blond boy.

"You want to have lunch with me?" Max said.

Kai saw the long line in the lunch room. He was hungry and thank god it was lunch time, or he'd be starving. He nodded to Max and began to walk with him. He noticed many glares or stares he received. Especially from the cheerleaders. Kai ignored them.

"Hey you,"

Kai ignored them and kept walking.

"I was talking to you-" A girl with orange hair and blue eyes said grabbing Kai's arm.

Kai turned around to raise a delicate eyebrow to her. She had on a cheerleaders outfit. Great. He was going to get bullied by the cheerleader team.

"Can I help you?" Kai said in a bored tone.

"Yes, I want you to apologize to my friend. You know her, brunette, brown eyes, yeah her apologize. What gives you the right to talk to her like that?" She said stabbing a finger at him.

"Leave him alone Emily," A bubble gum pinked hair girl said. She was light skin, petite, had on a green long sleeved jacket, a white blouse outside of the green skirt, a red tie neatly made. Her big innocent crimson eyes looked up to see Emily seethed at her.

"Little Matilda, what are you doing here?" Emily glared.

"Oh you know wanting to give you this," Matilda made an upper cut to Emily's chin.

Kai was astonished of what the girl just did. She looked so sweet and she even looks like one of those people that would not cause trouble. Guess he was wrong. His mouth almost dropped to the ground. He knew not to mess with her now.

"That's for putting gum on my hair, because of you I had my mother cut it!" Matilda glared at her. Her bubble gum hair is short it reached her neck.

"It's an ugly ass color," Emily tried to talk, but came out painful.

"It's my natural hair color, idiot." Matilda said, if you look closely you could see a vein almost popping out.

"Hey Matilda," Max said after a while.

Said girl looked up, somehow her whole personality changed.

"Hi Max. Sorry you had to see that." Matilda said in a now sweet voice. She blushed a bit being caught.

"It's okay, anyways this is my new friend, Kai Hiwatari. He's a transfer." Max said pointing at the slate haired teen.

"Hi Kai, I'm Matilda. Nice to meet you. Sorry you had to see my violent side. No hard feelings? I hope." Matilda blushed even more if possible from embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you too. And no hard feelings." Kai said. She looked so cute and innocent, more like a little girl with all the energy around her.

"Where are you guys sitting?" Max said looking once over the lunch room seeing it crowded.

"We are sitting outside a bench. You coming?" Matilda asked.

"Yup," Max replied.

"Cool let's go," With that they forgot about Emily and continued.

They walked outside down three steps and into a garden. there were bushes filled with many kinds of roses, and other flowers. It was more like a garden house, with a couple of benches. Not many students were there, Kai noticed. His crimson eyes landed on a table with three teens.

"Hey guys, guess who I found!" Matilda said pointing at the blond and slate haired teen.

"Hey," They all said smiling.

"I'm Tala, my boyfriend Bryan." A read head introduced himself and a silver haired teen.

"I'm Tyson." A midnight haired teen said with food in his mouth.

"Stop eating like a baby Tyson," Matilda scolded whole heartedly.

"I'm Kai Hiwatari," Kai said having a good feeling he will like these people.

"It's the pink slut," Was heard from behind them.

Everyone turned around to find Mariah with three other people. She seethed at Matilda. Kai noticed they don't liked Matilda much. Why? She's a nice girl. Could it be her violent side?

"Back off Mariah," Tala said.

"I'm talking to this pink haired slut, not the whore." Mariah laughed.

"Well you must be talking at yourself. Cause last time I heard is that you slept with two seniors and at the same time." Matilda glared daggers.

"Bitch," Mariah snapped.

"I rather be a bitch than be a whore." Matilda said in a bored tone.

"That's it you crossed the line," Mariah said attacking her.

Matilda side stepped it. Making Mariah fall flat on her head. The hot pink haired girl growled while getting up. She made to punch her, but once again Matilda stepped back gracefully. Getting tired Matilda side kick her on the face, and a round house kick on Mariah's shin. Mariah fell to the ground. Her lips bleeding, pain in her left leg. How could Matilda, the little girl from elementary school, the super shy, timid girl beat her up?

"Like I told Hilary, I've changed. I'm not the shy, timid, afraid little girl you once knew. I'm a better person now." Matilda said narrowing her cherry eyes.

"Mariah," A dark haired teen said helping his beat up friend.

"You'll pay," Mariah said holding her cheek which now consisted a purple bruise.

"I'm always told that, but you can come back for more." Matilda smirked.

Mariah and her friends left quickly giving a last glare to them.

"Way to go Matilda!" Tala and Tyson cheered.

"Thanks," She winked.

"So Kai, I know you're not Japanese. Where do you come from?" Bryan asked.

"Russia." Was Kai's simple answer.

"No way!" Tala and Bryan said at the same time.

"We're from Russia too!" Tala smirked.

"Hey Matilda," Said girl looked up.

"Yes Kai?" Matilda asked.

"How come…you know, some people," Kai was embarrassed.

"Oh. Why people don't like me." Matilda gave him a sad smile. "Well mostly because I can stand up for myself to the bullies. Like the cheerleaders, Mariah and her loonies, and the playboys. When I was little everyone used to bully me, they found I was an easy target. Middle school came and I asked my parents to take me to Military school for those three years. I hardened my heart a bit. But it really did pay off well. That's where I met Bryan."

Kai looked at the other teen. He had on a grim expression. Tala hugged him from his right.

"I bet you're wondering why I was there right?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah, but if you don't feel like telling me you don't have to." Kai said.

"Nah, I'll tell you. I was stuck in military school cause I was a trouble maker. My parents didn't know what to do with me. I used to be in a gang back in Russia, we'd steal, jump people, get into fights with other gangs. Lost so many friends. Until my parents decided to move here because the best Military school was here. My parents were happy to send me there, I learned how to control my anger, and some self defenses. That's why Matilda could kick ass." Bryan said with a smirk.

"I lived here all my life," Tyson smiled. "Nothing special, but just wanted to say something. I met Max here since the beginning of school. Matilda and Bryan began their second semester here, I was told to show them around and then we started to hang out more, and became friends eventually."

"I moved here this year. My parents are getting divorced. Mom and I came to Japan after mom found dad cheating on her with prostitutes. It was worth coming here, or I would have never met Bryan!" Tala hugged his lover. "I met Bryan through detention. I was late on MY first day of school. Mr. Mac didn't let me off the hook."

"So anything special about you?" Matilda asked.

"Well father was killed a while ago, mom lost it. We moved here to start fresh." Kai said leaving out everything.

"I'm sorry," Matilda said giving him a mother-like hug. Kai liked the hug, his mother never paid attention to him. She was always his father this, his father that. His father was the only one that hugged Kai, and even remembered his birthday.

"Thanks," Kai said still enjoying the hug.

"So after school want to hang out?" Tyson said getting up after a while.

"What do you guys do?" Kai said finishing the food.

"We normally go to the mall. Just to play, or we go out to Beyblade each other." Max said.

"I never Beyblade before," Kai said.

"You haven't?" Tala said in shock.

"It's the most fun thing to do!" Said Max excitement in his voice.

"We're defiantly going to teach you!" Matilda smiled.

At this the bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

Kai somehow liked these people, never in his life he has had someone to call a friend. He walked with Tala and Matilda for their next class. P.E.. Kai was shown to the boys locker room while Matilda went to the girl's. He was given a white shirt with the school's symbol in the middle of the chest area. And a black pair of shorts with the same symbol of the school at the bottom right of the shorts.

He walked with Tala in the musty locker room. Tala gave him his lock and combination since their P.E. teacher was too lazy. Kai changed quickly and saw that the teacher was looking at him. Matilda was the second sitting behind a guy in the first row. She waved at Kai.

"Your last name is Hiwatari, where to put you. Alright you girl move back one space, while the one in the back comes to the front, and you all get it, get to it." The coach said with a bored tone.

Kai saw the students get up and moved on where the other was it kept going until the last person was seated. Kai sat where the girl was sitting. Tala was three people behind him.

"Alright we will be running the mile today, lucky for you Kai. No warm ups today. Let's go the track.

Everyone got up and walked to the track, which was all the way in the back of the school the track is huge, the football slash soccer field was inside it. Kai almost fainted when he heard how many times they had to run.

At the teacher's whistle they all began to run.

"Come on lazy," Matilda said running. She by passed Tala who scowled and Kai who was jogging.

They kept on running for a while now. Kai was on his last lap when he saw Matilda stop. She was the second person to have finished. Kai began to run faster wanting to be the third. Lucky for him is that Tala was the first to have finished. He run so fast that his legs began to burn. He made it on just before another guy beat him.

"6:54, Hiwatari. 6:55," The coach kept on calling time while his T.A. was writing it down.

"How much did you get?" Matilda asked Kai. She was covered in sweat.

"6:54. You?" Kai said out of breath. His cheeks red.

"5:30. One day I'll beat Tala." Matilda said.

"Yeah, yeah. If you wish on it hard maybe it'll come true." Tala said while laughing.

"How much did you get?" Kai asked.

"5:05. I used to be in the track team back in middle school." Tala shrugged.

"Hey let's go before we get left behind!" Matilda said pulling both teens by their sweaty writs not caring.

Indeed, they were getting left behind. The coach and other students were already leaving for the locker rooms. The short girl led them through the opened gym.

"I'll see you guys at Tyson's at four. Since I have homework to do." With that the bubble gum haired girl left running to the locker room, before the showers were all taken.

"I feel like an over protective older brother to her." Kai said getting his things ready for the shower.

"That's Matilda for you. She can warm her heart to you, then it gets hard to forget her. We treat each other like siblings. She's like our little sister." Tala smiled.

Kai smiled and went inside the shower.

* * *

><p>Midnight: Wow, chapters might get longer. -.-u<p>

Psychotic: I can't wait til Kai falls on the fire-gets cut off-

Midnight: Really, you have to say what else is going to happen! -scowls-

Psychotic: But I wanna say it!

Midnight: No. anywho we want reviews people. The story is getting some where. REI IS A PLAYBOY! O.o never seen that coming. J.K. anyways review please. ^.~


	3. Little Phoenix

Midnight: Thank you my lovely reviewers, and to those who put this story in their favorites. I'm happy! Sorry it took a while, somehow I had trouble in uploading my stories. But now that I don't…

Psychotic: Well I'm sort of happy too. Now that people mention it, there isn't much of Rei being a playboy. Glad we put it. ^^

Midnight: Oh darn, my plot bunnies are trying to hibernate with 'Love Accidentally', but I'm swinging a carrot in front of them to see if they fight for the carrot. -.-

Psychotic: Only 10% of the next chapter to 'Love Accidentally' is completed, which is almost nothing. O.o

Midnight: Anyways we hope you enjoy this chapter. We own nothing!

"Talking"

_Dreaming_

'thinking'

Chapter 3

Little Phoenix

Kai was walking after school to his house taking his time. He didn't want to get home, he knew his mother would be there probably high and drunk as always. He sighed and wished that he was old enough to move out, but no, he had to be eighteen in order to live by himself. Well he only had two more years until he was eighteen.

He walked up to a familiar building where he lives; a one story house. The front lawn looked mal nourished, weeds everywhere, the grass outgrown, dead flowers. He was now standing in front of his home taking the keys out, he unlocked the door and stepped in cautiously. Not seeing his mother anywhere near in sight he quickly made his way inside.

Kai walked, more like dodge the glass bottles, beer cans, injection needles, and what looked like bags of white powder. He quickly made his way to his room, the once soft cream carpet is now all stained, and rough under his black shoes.

"Damn, it looks like she had a party," Kai talked to himself.

He went inside his room, which was the cleanest part of the whole house. His cream carpet was soft, he tried to keep it that way. Knowing his mother it was a matter of time until his carpet was like the one in the hallway. he sighed and changed out of his uniform neatly folding it and store it in the drawer.

He searched in his closet for fresh clean clothes and put them on. He wore a black slim fitted red shirt with black sleeves, a navy blue slim straight fit jeans, and some red shoes. He worked on his homework for two whole hours before it was time to go home.

He grabbed his wallet and keys, as he made his way to the door. He was about to grab the door handle when it swung open making Kai fall on his behind. His crimson eyes landed on his mothers grey eyes, she was high again.

"Kai, my Kai, my son. How are you?" His mother asked. She had long brown hair, her eyes were red from all the drugs she had.

Kai knew how to play it, "I've been good." Kai knew what to say.

"Were the hell were you going?" His mother asked frowning.

"To a friends house. We have a test next week, and we want to learn as much as possible." Kai answered. He was beginning to regret what he said when he saw his mother's face turned into a frown.

"Study… What have I told you about going to school?" She seethed.

"School is bad," Kai answered.

"Yes its bad, I want you to work and make me money. Where the hell am I suppose to get money?" His mother screamed the question. She slapped Kai on the face.

Kai had his eyes hidden under his grey bangs. He didn't move for a while. He looked up to glare at his mother, she glared back. Kai's cheek had a purple bruise, he bruised easily. Just by a single pinch and his skin would mark.

"MONEY! I need it!" She kept hitting him with her hands.

Kai just stood there, motionless. Until he felt a sting on his other cheek, he looked up to see his mother glaring. He touched his cheek, it stung. He removed his pale fingers to see they had blood. His mother probably put one of her many ring fingers facing him. She slapped him on his bruised cheek making another cut. Blood oozed out from the deep cut his mother gave him.

"Kai, I love you, and I want you to work. School is bad, your teachers don't even teach you right. They are worthless…" She fell asleep before she could finish another word.

Kai made to grab his mother. He put one arm around her back and the other was behind her knees. 'Heavy,' he thought. He walked up to the worn out leather couch and set his mother there.

No matter how much she hates him, Kai will always love his mother. She is all he has. He walked up to the bathroom and closed it behind him. He got out the first-aid box and cleaned up his wounds.

He came out with a band-aid on both his cheeks and went outside his house. He made his way to meet up with Matilda; since she told him to meet her in the park not too far from his house. She lived right behind his home, and the park was a blocks away.

Kai walked down the quiet neighborhood, that was the good thing. He lived in a nice street. He kept walking trough the side walk until someone bumped into his shoulder. The other person was texting on his phone.

Kai looked up to meet a pair of flirtatious cat-like eyes. Kai held his breath and didn't say anything. He glared up at up at him.

"Hey, you're Kai. Fancy meeting you here, you live around here?" Rei said with one of his charming smiles. It was his lucky day, Lady Luck was on his side today.

"I'm on my way to meet someone. If you excuse me," Kai shoved Rei with his shoulder on purpose.

"What's the rush? This person could wait. This is my house, come inside and have a drink. No ones home." Rei said pointing with his head to a nice white house. It was beautiful. It was two stories high, with a balcony on one of the top windows, the garden looked very well taken care of, flowers looked healthy and beautiful.

"No thank you, I rather eat my right arm off than going inside your house." Kai glared up at the tall guy. He had a bad feeling about this.

"What the hell happened to that pretty face?" Rei said cupping Kai's cheeks. He frowned not liking that Kai was hurt. Why did he care?

"Nothing, it's none of your business." Kai glared. At first he thought that he saw an emotion pass Rei, then it was gone? What the hell? His thoughts were cut off as a new voice cut in.

"Kai! I'm over here." Both males turned around to see Matilda looking a cheerful as ever. She wore a button up black shirt, with super skinny jeans, and grey skate shoes. Her hair had a black clips shaped an 'x', a chain on her right hip, and a leather wrist band.

"Hey. I told you that I was meeting someone. Now if you'll excuse me," Kai said sidestepping Rei and walked next to Matilda.

"Alright. Hey Matilda can't wait for a fun night. I think your still the only girl I need to bed. Kai I'll get you pretty soon." Rei smirked and blew a kiss to Matilda, then Kai.

"Fuck you Rei" Matilda flipped him off. Kai just stared at him with a glare.

"Love you too Matilda,". He gave them a seductive smirk, then made his way to his house.

"Bastard," Matilda hissed.

"Shall we go?" Kai asked.

"Yes, Tyson is waiting. And what happened to your face?" Matilda asked. Oh she noticed when she first laid eyes on him.

"Nothing. Just fell." Kai lied. He hated lying, but he didn't want to tell her not until he gets to know her more. Maybe he might tell her if he feels like it someday.

"Let me guess your in an abusive family?" Matilda asked looking at Kai dead in the eye.

Kai froze completely that he even stopped walking altogether.. How did Matilda guessed right? How could she know unless…

"Your thoughts are as good as mine. I was also an abused child when I was small. My real father, he used to beat my mother all the time. After he was done beating my mother he then 'sometimes' also beat me up. That's why I was so shy an scared back in grade school." Matilda smiled sadly. She looked up to see Kai looking shocked.

"I-But you look the happy kind of girl. You know, the type that looks so carefree." Kai tried to explained.

"My father changed our lives for ever. He scarred us. I was so Emo back then, used to cut myself back in fifth grade, yeah I know I was little, but, anything to get rid of my horrible past, my pain, my darkness. My mother tried to seek help for me, she took me to a therapist, but it never disappeared, the darkness, it kept haunting me. Until one day in sixth grade someone very special helped me. He made me see a light. I was trapped in the darkness for a while, but he helped me through it. He is-or was my best friend. He moved to another country though. Now thanks to him, I'm a whole new person. That's where I left to Military school, and now here." Matilda said tears were on her cheeks.

"I didn't know that," Kai almost chocked it out.

"I haven't told anyone, yet. No one knows my past, I try and be as carefree as possible. Until I met you," Matilda said. Looking up at Kai.

"I'm sorry," Kai didn't know what else to say.

"Don't worry about it. It was along time ago. Now I've moved on. If you want you can tell me what happened, if you want." Matilda said walking towards a dojo.

Kai nodded, then he noticed that they had arrived at Tyson's house. He saw Matilda open the door and walked in, taking his shoes off he followed her. She walked on the polished wooden floor to another room. Kai followed her looking at the clean and homey dojo.

"Hey guys we're here!" Matilda said switching back to her happy mode.

"Well hello there, Matilda, Kai." Max said in his usual cheerfully face.

"Matilda! Kai!" Tala tackled them to the ground landing on them.

"We missed you too Tala." Matilda said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Get off of them, you're squishing them with all your weight." Bryan said trying to lift his boyfriend off of them.

"Are you calling me fat?" Tala asked offended.

"No," Bryan said with a sweat drop.

"He's implying that you're fat," Tyson said walking with a tray of food and drinks.

"Look who's talking." Tala snapped. "Anyway, Kai, what in the name of fuck happened to your face?"

"Nothing, just my baby niece loves to pinch my cheeks. I bruise easily." Kai said ending the conversation.

"I will find out what happened." Tala said looking mad.

"Right, let's Beyblade!" Max exclaimed before things got ugly. They don't need a red head psychotic teen out for blood.

"I got my Beyblade. Kai, Max made you one." Tyson pointed to the blond boy.

"Here, I hope you like it." Max said with a light blush.

"Thanks," Kai received it. It was a blue Beyblade that it fit his hand. Somehow he felt a bit hot.

Kai felt drowsy, tired. He fell forward landing on someone. The last thing he knew was everyone's shouts.

.:Kai's Dream:.

_Kai woke up, he lifted his head looking around. 'Where am I?' he thought with confusion._

"_Little Phoenix…" A voice was heard._

_Kai was up in an instant. He looked around for the female voice. It was as if signing to him, so he could come to her. He kept hearing the voice in his head._

_Now that he was up, he decided to walk. It was dark, very dark. He lifted his hand to see it there, wasn't he suppose to not see it? He looked down his body to see that he could see as well. He was scared now._

"_My little one, come to me. I will guide you to me." Kai heard her voice again._

_He followed the voice as if his body was not in his control anymore. Kai saw a ribbon of light up ahead, a fire. As he walked closer, Kai began to see a figure of a bird._

"_Ah, Little Phoenix, come sit here with me. Let me hold you. I will tell you everything you need to know." The bird said holding out her wings of fire. _

"_Who are you?" Kai asked still walking, not caring if he will burn in the fire._

"_My name is…"_

"Kai!"

Kai woke up with a jump. He was asleep? How did that happen?

"Kai, how do you feel?" Kai saw Matilda's worried face.

"Fine, " Kai answered automatically. He noticed that he was on a bed. The covers were soft, and very comfy.

"You gave us a scare." Max said with worry on his face.

"I'm fine now." Kai said getting up.

"I thought that you were dead!" Tala said in a dramatic voice, even going to far in putting the back of his hand on his forehead.

"Drama king," Tyson muttered.

"I'm not dead. Just because I fainted, doesn't mean I died." Kai said rubbing his eyes with his fisted hands.

"Alright, stop it. Can't you see that Kai is alright." Matilda said with a glare. Everyone backed away, they did not want a mad Matilda on the loose.

"How long was I out?" Kai asked.

"About three hours," Bryan answered. He leaned on the closed door.

Kai was up in an instant that he almost fell.

"Whoa there buddy," Tyson said catching him. Bryan quickly walked up to them and helped Kai.

"Damn, how come you weight so little?" Bryan asked with a widened eyes. He was a bit shorter than Tala, the same height as Max.

"No kidding." Tyson said.

Kai was seated back in bed. He put both hands up to hold his head, as pain shot trough him. Matilda went to go retrieve something from the other side of the room. She came back with a glass of water, and a cap.

"Here drink this," Matilda said giving him the water and pills.

"Thanks," Kai said taking both pills in his mouth and drinking the water.

"Are you all better?" Tala asked he had worry on those crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah," Kai said looking at him.

Kai stood still for a while longer until his pain subsided a bit. He then looked around the room after the pain passed. Looking at rock bands posters, to a bookshelf, a desk with computer, a closet, another door, to the others. 'Where am I?'

"You're in my room," Tyson said as if reading his mind.

"Since its late, we should all go home." Bryan said hugging Tala from his slender waist.

"Yeah," Max agreed, so did the others.

"Alright see you all tomorrow at school." Tyson said.

Kai followed the others to the familiar door. He put his shoes on and stood there not knowing what else what to do.

"We'll walk you home Matilda," Tala said hooking arms with the bubble gum haired girl.

"I'll walk her home. You guys can play with each other or whatever." Kai smirked at them.

"You know it. Alright later." Tala said kissing Bryan. Bryan kissed back giving Tala a little groping.

"Let's go, though I love to watch what else they're gonna do next." Matilda laughed.

"Yaoi fan girl," Kai rolled his eyes.

"Yup," Matilda smirked, "We're leaving now. Bye!"

Kai and Matilda made their way down the street. Kai noticed that Tyson lived far. He saw a car pass by lighting their way back home, then it was gone in an instant. He broke the quiet atmosphere.

"Where do you buy your clothes?" Kai asked. He liked Matilda's outfit. Maybe he could dress something like that.

"Hot Topic, in the mall. If you want to go, make sure what you want to buy, or Tala will buy them for you." Matilda laughed.

"I'll think about it." Kai smiled.

They passed Rei's house, Kai noticed that all the lights were off. It must have been that late. They quickly made their way to Kai 's house.

"Can I go trough your fence? That way I could make it home faster." Matilda asked and explained.

"Yeah, just hold up." Kai said walking to his house. He made sure that his mother wasn't there through the window. No one seems to be home.

He made his way to the backyard's door quickly opening it. He motioned with his hand to her. Matilda walked up to him. Kai opened the door and stepped inside, Matilda following him. Kai walked a bit more until he found his fence.

"That's your house?" Kai pointed to a one story house. It had a pool, a table with four seats an umbrella right in the middle of the table.

"Yup, when its summer the guys and I hang out at my house. But we swim before Bryan and Tala decide to have sex." Matilda laughed.

"But you do clean the pool right?" Kai asked.

"Duh, or none of us would want to swim on their liquids. I make them clean." Matilda flushed, "I should get going. Night Kai,"

"Night,"

Kai watched Matilda's petit body climb the fence. She climbed with success and hopped down to the other side. She smiled and waved walking to her door. Kai made his way inside his own home when he saw that she did went inside.

Kai was inside his house when he heard his mothers moans from her room. Kai felt disgusted. He quickly made his way to his room hearing the noises louder. He grabbed his ipod from his desk and turned it on. He had the music blaring from his headphones. Kai looked out his opened window seeing the stars shine. He saw a light turned on, then off after a while. He looked at Matilda's house just right across his home. He closed his eyes after a while as sleep took him to his not so normal dreams.

* * *

><p>Midnight: Ha! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.<p>

Psychotic: OMG! Kai almost met his bit-beast! The story is picking up. And Rei is trying to win Kai. XP

Midnight: A REVIEW will be nice. :3 Take care.


	4. Into the Cold Fire

Midnight: This is not a Kai x Matilda. Matilda will be playing a role in this story. We have a shocking truth about her.

Psychotic: Only one review. Thank you so much.

Midnight: Thank you, here is the next chapter and hopefully, we will get more reviews.

-crosses fingers-

Wolf: You just tell yourself that.

Midnight: Shut up. Why are you here?

Wolf: Bored. No ones at my house. Why are you writing Yaoi? I'm a guy and this is disturbing me. Kai is my favorite character, and your making him gay? And with my second favorite character. O.o

Psychotic: -holding a frying pan- Get out, before you get slapped! This is Yaoi you fool.

Midnight: I'll add you to the story if this is disturbing you. -glares-

Wolf: -sweat drop- On second thought, go Yaoi! O.o'

Midnight: -happy- Alright, do the disclaimer.

Wolf: Midnight does not own Beyblade. Why me…T^T

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Dreaming_

**Past**

Chapter 4:

Into the cold Fire

_### Kai's Dream ###_

"_Kai,"_

_That voice again. Where is it coming from? Where was he? Was he dead?_

_Kai opened his eyes to see that he has been sleeping in a nest of red feathers. He picked up a feather seeing that it's warm._

"_Kai, come to me." The voice asked him._

_Kai stood up from the comfort of the nest and began to walk. He noticed that he was wearing a scarf, a white one. Short shorts, a short-sleeved jacket and a purple tank top. He could sort of see the colors, he looked to his hands noticing that they are a bit more slender._

_Kai heard a voice calling to him. As if pulling him towards that voice. He kept walking to see where was the voice coming from. He saw a small water fall, about a cat's height. The water looked very clean as a mountain's water. There were lily pads with flowers floating. One even had a frog trying to catch one of the fireflies. More than a couple fireflies came out of the lily pads. _

_Kai looked down to see his reflection. He was a girl. How was this possible? Kai was born a male. He looked at his reflection again…yup a girl's body. Long navy blue hair, long grey bangs, soft pale skin, and curvy figure. Kai kneeled down to the water; he picked up the crystal clear water with his hand, making a heart shape form from his cupped hand. Kai looked more closely to his face, his eyes were a tad bit bigger, slight high cheekbones, and long thick eyelashes._

_Kai noticed someone else in the water. The water changed from his reflection to another one._

_A male. With gold cat-like eyes staring at him with a smile in them._

_Kai tried to remember where has he seen this face. Nothing came to mind. His mind was all foggy._

_Kai looked up to see the fireflies all go to one place making a swirl vortex. Kai had to cover his eyes with his arm, from the blinding light. When he took his arms off from his face he saw a figure in front of him. The same figure as last time. A giant bird. Made of fire._

"_Come to me. Touch me to see your past," the bird said cooing him._

_Kai stepped closer towards her sweet silky voice. He was now in front of her, he could see her eyes looking at his soul. Kai reach forward touching the fire. It was cold, not hot. Wasn't the fire suppose to burn your flesh? It felt cold as ice, Kai saw a bit of his past._

**.:Kai's Past:.**

"**Kai, you know how much I love you right?" said a male voice that is starting to sound familiar.**

"**Duh, or I wouldn't let you touch me," Kai rolled her eyes.**

"**Hah, you love me touching you. Especially when we are making love…" he whispered in her ear making her shiver with pleasure.**

"**Not now. Max will be coming soon. You know how he gets when we have sex, he gets worried and thinks I'll end up pregnant." Kai smiled.**

"**What if you do? We'll never know, since we don't use condoms or anything." he said looking serious.**

"**I'll know when I'm pregnant, my body will change. My face will look smooth. You know how all pregnant women get that special look." Kai said climbing on his lap.**

"**What if you're grandfather knows. He will take you away from me," he wrapped his hands around her waist.**

"**If he does, I'll hide until my child is born. Knowing him, he always wanted a male heir and not a female." Kai looked at his gold eyes.**

"**I'll protect you, even after death." He nuzzled her neck.**

"**Don't say stupid things. We're young, we'll live a long time and grow old." Kai slapped his arm playfully. She looked at her ring, on her ring finger. She hugged him and smiled thinking of the future she will have with her love.**

**.:End of Past:.**

_Kai withdrew from the ice cold fire. He looked up at the bird. He saw a bit of his past? How was that possible? No one knows of their past lives. Unless something tragic happened to them. _

"_Why did you show me this?" Kai asked._

"_There are something's that you need to know, my little Phoenix." the bird said with sad eyes._

"_Are you saying that I was killed in my past life?" Kai asked shaking a bit. Why was he scared all of the sudden._

"_We will meet again," the bird said making everything disappear._

_Kai saw everything turn white. He looked down his body, it was his own male body again. All of the sudden the gravity gave on him, and he began to fall. Kai screamed his lungs off._

_###End of Dream###_

Kai jumped awake, he looked around to see that he was only dreaming. Sweat covered his velvet skin. Getting out of bed he went to go take a shower.

* * *

><p>Rei woke up to someone getting on top of him. He looked up to meet a pair of brown eyes, and brunette hair. He smirked at seeing her own smirk.<p>

"Morning, Rei." she said hugging his naked flesh.

"Morning Hilary," Rei stretched rubbing their naked skins against one another.

"I never knew you were that 'big'. I had so much fun last night. Can't wait to see you at the party." Hilary said making circles with her fingers around his hard chest.

"Oh, I'll have fun alright." Rei smirked and kissed her exposed neck.

Rei only kissed their body and stood away from their faces. He really didn't care if they wanted to kiss his face, as long as not on his lips. The truth is, Rei has never gotten his first kiss. His first time yes, his first kiss no.

"It's time to get up. We have school. I'll meet you in the bathroom." Hilary got up, not bothering to cover her body.

"I'm after you," Rei said walking with a predator's smirk.

"Kai!"

"Get off of me!" Kai said after someone threw themselves at him.

"But, I wanted to hug you," Tala gave him the illegal eyes.

"Nice try, but I can do that as well." Kai said rolling his eyes.

Tala pouted.

Kai noticed Bryan sneaking behind the red head and gave him a kiss on the lips. He rolled his eyes. He stopped half way upon seeing Max and Tyson. Could this be the same Max from his past. He never got a look at the Max from his past.

"Morning Kai." Max had a huge smile that it was as big as Hawaii.

"Morning," Kai said after a while.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tyson.

"Good," Kai answered.

The bell rang signaling them that it was time for class. Kai made his way to his class knowing that his teacher wont forgive him if he were to be late. A flash of gold eyes went through Kai's mind. He remembered a male, about the same age as himself, gold cat-like eyes. He began to hunt down people with the same eyes.

Blue. Brown. Purple. Gold-bingo.

He looked up to see the same pink haired girl from yesterday. Make-up adorned her face, trying to cover the bruise from the fight. It can't be her, can it? He was a girl on his past, and the person that cold have been a male was probably a female. Damn, his face was blurry on his past.

Another gold eyes caught his attention. The same guy with long black hair, it was a bit spiked from the back of his head. He also had gold eyes. Kai saw another boy with green hair, also had gold eyes. He studied them for a bit, could it be one of them? Kai doesn't know what gender he likes. He blushed out of character and left to his classroom.

Kai entered the cream colored class. He wasn't late, thank god, but he noticed many empty seats. He sat down just as the last couple of students came inside, Kai looked up to meet Rei's face just a couple centimeters away from his. Gold eyes. Kai glared up at the owner of those gold eyes.

"Morning sunshine." Rei smirked taking a seat next to him.

"Hn," Kai looked out the window.

"Morning Rei," a slightly familiar voice said.

"Morning Mariah." Rei gave her one of his charming smiles.

Kai looked at Mariah, 'Could it be possible? No. It can't'. Kai shook his head still staring at the hot pink haired girl. He saw her sitting next to Hilary chatting away. The teacher began lessons for the day.

"Do you like Mariah?" asked Rei. He noticed Kai kept starring at Mariah, since the beginning of the class.

"Hn," Kai answered, well not really answering.

"Do you?" Rei asked again, he didn't like Kai liking another person that it's not him.

The bell rang, Kai collected his stuff and walked out without noticing someone following him. He saw Tyson from afar, Kai was about to wave at the midnight haired teen when he saw someone else in front of him. Kai glared again.

"You know, if you keep on glaring like that Kai, you're fore-head will be wrinkly." Rei pointed out with a playful smirk.

"Did I ask you to speak to me?" Kai glared. He was warned to stay away from the school's biggest playboy.

"You will be when you're mine," Rei got closer to Kai's face.

Kai kept glaring even more at Rei, no matter how many times he glares, it will not make Rei go away. Was he attracted to them? Kai was fuming, Rei noticed. Kai saw Rei leaned closer to where his ear was located.

"Especially when we make… love," Rei whispered. He noticed Kai shiver and smirked liking that he made Kai shiver.

Kai froze. No fucking way, it was the same word from his dreams. Kai looked up to see Rei with his charming smirk. Kai didn't know what to do? Could Rei be the male? No, it can't be. It would never work. Rei is a playboy and will end up cheating on him. No it can't be him, so he's out of the question.

Rei didn't know what to do. Kai was giving him the look of a scared little kid. He saw fear pass Kai's grey-red eyes; weren't Kai's eyes red? He was about to say something when someone interrupted them.

"Rei, I was looking for you." Hilary said clutching to Rei's arm.

"Hey Hilary."

Hilary noticed Kai and frowned. "Great, it's the Emo. What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want him as far away from me as possible." Kai pointed at Rei like a kindergarten accusing his fellow classmate.

"Why would you want to be with him? Don't I matter? Wasn't I good last night?" Hilary asked looking at Rei.

"Yes you were a good one nightstand," Rei said unplugging from her grasp.

"You just slept with me for fun!" Hilary almost yelled.

"That's what all playboys do. They only have a one stand, never in a relationship." Kai said looking everywhere but them.

"How could you, I was half a virgin." Hilary looked hurt.

"Hilary, you should know by now who I am. I don't care if I take a virgin to my bed. Just as long as you don't have a disease, then I'm okay." Rei smirked.

"Your so mean!" Hilary said stomping away.

"Nice sleeping with you too," Rei faked waved.

Kai almost made it out, but the bell ran signaling him late for his class. He glared at Rei, one eye covered by his grey bangs.

"What is it with you and the glares?" Rei asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hn," Kai glared one more time and stomped to his next classroom. He was late, and getting a detention.

Rei caught his smaller hand making him stop in the process. He pulled Kai towards his much more muscular body, Kai facing him. He watched as Kai looked confused at him. Rei smirked and kissed his lips without thinking. It was just a chaste kiss, Rei then let him go and left, leaving Kai with big eyes and mouth hanging open.

Rei rounded the next corner when everything crashed through him. 'Holy fuck, I kissed Kai in the mouth,'. Rei touched his lips, he didn't mean it to happen. His first kiss, gone, now he wanted Kai more.

Kai saw Rei's retreating figure. His eyes were so wide that it might rival Jupiter, and his mouth so wide that it felt like it would stay like that. His first kiss stolen, and not just by anyone, but by a playboy virgin killer. He felt like going hunting, all he needed was his sniper and that would be all good.

The bell long forgotten, Rei made his way home ditching school all together. He was not about to go to detention and missing the party. He walked through the quiet street whistling.

He got home, putting his backpack down he climbed the stairs to his room. Rei opened the door and took off his clothes, but for his boxers with a flame in front of his crotch. He laid in bed closing his eyes he fell asleep, not knowing that he will be dreaming his past and meeting someone he used to know.

* * *

><p>Midnight: Finally finished, no Rei is not bashing. I love him to death. He's just a heartless playboy. Please don't take this wrong. Repeat, Rei is not bashing.<p>

Wolf: Maybe I should create an account. So I could make Kai and Rei chicks, Yuri…

Psychotic: You don't even read that much FF.

Wolf: So. Besides, I want to write a Yuri! DX

Midnight: Oh Al, -pats on back-.

Wolf: You said my name! DX

Psychotic: Cry me a fucking river. -rolls eyes-

Wolf: You're hella mean! I hate you! DX

Psychotic: Feeling is mutual.

Midnight: Ignore them. A review will be appreciated. Please REVEW! I love you all. -hugs-


	5. The Ring and Party pt 1

Midnight: Thank you hallie Henderson, you're an awesome reviewer! -hugs-

Wolf: I guess not many Rei and Kai fans out there.

Psychotic: Oh well, as long as we have only one review, we will continue to update. Here is the next chapter and hope you enjoy it! :D

Wolf: Hmm, Midnight is not an old man, so she doesn't own Beyblade. Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Dreaming_

**Past**

Chapter 5:

The Ring and Party pt. 1

Rei was tossing around his queen size bed, sweat covered his fore-head. He kept mumbling a name.

_###Rei's Dream###_

_Rei walked through what looked like a forest. He dodged all the tree branches, bushes with thorns, etc. he walked up until he heard moving water. Rei walked to the noise of the water until he moved some healthy green bushes aside and stepped in the grassy area. A river was running towards a waterfall. He saw all the colorful fish that were swimming the opposite side. The shiny scales shined in many different colors as if the colors were alive and moving on their own._

"_Rei," a far away roar was heard. It kept calling him until it got louder and louder._

"_Whose there?" Rei asked in a brave voice._

_His clothes felt funny, Rei looked down to see that he wasn't wearing any of his clothes. He wore a Hong Kong-style clothing, a white shirt with gold trimmings, black pants and what appeared like black slippers. He saw his hands that had red gloves with the Yin and Yang symbol in the back. He looked down in the water and saw that he wore a red head band with the Yin and Yang symbol right in the middle of his fore-head._

"_Why does it feel like I know something?" Rei asked no one. Little did he know that someone was hearing everything._

"_Rei Kon, do you remember who you are?" asked a voice with a roar._

"_Who are you? Show yourself!" Rei said looking at his gloved hand._

"_I am the god of earth. Someone who was…or still is close to your heart." the voice growled._

"_Someone who is close to my heart…" Rei repeated._

"_Yes, I was passed down generation to generation until I landed in your hands. That moment on you took care of me. You and I were close, like brothers…until you met her. You still took good care of me, you even told me to keep secrets from the others that you loved this girl, I kept them. I met her 'friend' and we got along just finely. Until that tragedy that changed our lives forever… the thing showed himself by walking out of the bushes._

_Rei almost ran for his life, but stopped. The thing was a white tiger, with green stripes, and gold armor around its neck and chest; and big sharp teeth. Rei stood his ground, something deep inside told him to stay, and listen to the tiger._

"_Who was she? And what's your name? I don't know why, but it feels like I know you." Rei said looking at the tiger's eyes._

"_She was your fiancée, someone who you loved and cherished through your life. Remember, I can't bring your memories, you have to do this on your own. Life is giving you both one more chance, if you want to stay by 'her' side again. Your mind can't remember, but your heart is starting to remember." the tiger said._

"_At least tell me your name. or her name. I want something so this isn't just a freaking fantasy dream I have." Rei said looking around as the whole jungle began to dissolve._

"_This is something that you gave her. Your engagement ring, this ring is made for 'her' ring finger only. If someone else tries to wear it, the finger will not fit. I will see you soon." with that the tiger dissolved into nothing. A ring appeared in thin air, Rei grabbed it._

_Rei was standing there in nothing but in white all over. He looked down onto the ring. It was small, with a ruby in the middle, small diamonds around the ruby, and if you look closely, very closely right in the middle of the ruby was engraved a tiger and some kind of big bird like in a dance. You can hardly see it, but it's there._

_###End of Dream###_

Rei shot up with a start. He glanced at his clock which was passed eight, he rubbed his face with his hand. 'What a weird dream,' he thought. He was about to get up when he felt something on his hand. He looked at it and turned pale; that wasn't a dream or the ring wouldn't be there in his hand.

"The fuck," Rei looked at it only to find out that it is the same one.

He sighed and found a silver chain and put it through the ring, and he hung it on his neck. He will find that girl, whoever she is; he hoped she went to his school. Or at the party, yeah there will be many girls going to the party, he will just have to choose the one's with small fingers.

He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He came out fifteen minuets wearing only a white towel wrapped around his waist and a brush on his hand. He brushed his long hair then wrapped it up in a bind. He went to his walk-in closet to pick out the clothes for the party. He chose to wear a black button up short sleeve shirt, he only did three buttons on so everyone could see his rock-hard chest all the way down to his abdomen. Slim fitted navy blue jeans, and just some black shoes. The necklace and ring made all the outfit fitting. Rei smirked at his reflection and left the house.

Kai growled while he walked on his home. He just had the worst detention on his life, he wasn't a happy camper. He glared at everyone who dared look at him for too long. He was about to turn the corner when a hand stopped him. He looked up to meet a pair of amused cherry eyes.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Matilda asked.

"Home, it's almost five." Kai responded looking at his iPod.

"So, I was invited to Lee's party, and I'm inviting, I already invited the gang. I'm going to Tala's house to help him look good or he'll die." Matilda said playfully. "Want to come?"

"Sure, but I don't have anything to wear for the party." Kai said.

"Not to fear, Tala will let you borrow some of his clothes. Damn, that boy has a wardrobe full of clothes for partying hard. Let's go." Matilda said. Kai saw Matilda's outfit, she wore a leather skirt that stopped mid thigh, a strapless violet shirt whit a corset, her hair held in the same 'x' clip, but in purple this time. Her nails were painted a black color, she just put on mascara and eyeliner on her face. Her flats are a violet color matching her shirt, her small leather chocker had on a light green tear drop finishing her outfit.

"Alright," Kai let the short girl drag him.

They walked for twenty minute until they saw a cream colored house with a dark brown roof. Kai didn't get a chance to see as Matilda just opened the door and walked in like she owned the building. Kai was just as shock, he didn't even ask. Matilda dragged him up to a door all the way in the back. Noises were coming from the inside, and Kai hoped they were decent, and not walk in on them doing…um…things.

"Tala we need clothes for Kai," Matilda knocked, which Kai was glad instead of barging in.

"Come in, I'm done dressing up." Tala said from the other side. "Kai, you came to the right person."

Kai came inside Tala's room, neatly organized. A queen size bed was right next to the window, a drawer with a crystal lamp, a small bookcase where all his school books are, a flat screen computer right next to the door,. Kai thought that Tala's room would have more like posters, go into the reds and blacks, but no he has a decent room. The noise was Tala's iPod touch with soothing music.

"Bryan went to go pick up Tyson and Max, he'll be back in a few. Why don't we get you ready, Matilda get the mascara, and eyeliner!" Tala cheered. He wore a dark blue skin tight leather shirt, and black leather pants, with black shoes. Kai saw that he also wore eyeliner, and mascara to make his longer eyelashes even longer. Gold wrist bands adorned both his hands.

"I'm on it." Matilda went out of the room for a minute. She came back holding a small light blue box in both her hands.

"I have just the right outfit for you. Let me hear your size." Tala said walking inside his walk-in closet.

Kai told Tala his size and everything. Tala picked out Kai's clothes and threw it at him playfully. Kai caught them and was told to go to the bathroom. He now is inside the bathroom looking at the clothes Tala gave him.

"Kai are you done? Come out." Tala said after a while passed.

"I look ridiculous, can you give me a bigger shirt." Kai said or almost yelled.

"Come out, or I'll break the door down!" Tala rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Kai gave in. it wasn't because Tala threaten to break the door, oh no, it was the promise of death that was in the red-heads voice.

Kai stepped out looking at the floor shyly, he heard Matilda whistle, and Tala gasp. Kai wore a short-sleeve skin tight red shirt that only stopped above his belly button, white leather pants hugging his waist and legs. Black shoes, and Tala gave him fake silver wrist bands for both his wrists and a silver colored chocker was adorned around his neck.

"Matilda quick a camera, we need to capture this moment." Tala said looking through his drawer for said camera. He pulled it out, "Kai I want a picture." Tala didn't wait for Kai's answer and snapped a couple pictures at they younger teen.

"Alright, Matilda lets do his make-up."

Kai found himself sitting down. Matilda had on the eyeliner, when she was done, Tala took over adding just a little bit of mascara to bring out Kai's crimson eyes. They decided to leave his hair like how it was, since Kai didn't want anything done to it. They all heard a honk coming from outside. Matilda looked outside seeing a black Escalade car waiting outside Tala's parking lot.

"It's Bryan, Tyson and Max are with him." Matilda said walking out of Tala's room.

"Let's go," Tala hooked arms with Kai and followed Matilda out his room.

Tala let go of Kai's arm and went for the passenger's seat, leaving both Kai and Matilda to get on the back seats with Tyson and Max. Tala kissed Bryan, while the others got inside.

"Wow, Kai you look good." Max winked at said teen.

"Thanks," Kai blushed a bit. Max wore a light purple skin tight shirt with short sleeves, black super skinny jeans, and white shoes. He wore a rubber wrist band with his favorite bands name. A piercing was on his right ear with a turtle figure and a purple diamond as the shell. Tyson wore a navy blue silk button up shirt, black slacks, and black shoes.

Kai looked up the driver's seat to see what Bryan was wearing. A black skin tight muscle shirt, showing everyone his strong chest and rock hard body, grey jeans with a chain on the side, and black shoes.

"It's party time!" Tala threw his arms up and everyone cheered. Kai saw the time and it was almost nine. Did they really take that long to get ready?

They arrived only to find the street crowded by cars. Bryan dropped them off and went to go look for a parking space, since Lee's house was crowded. They had to take the care Lee's home was all the way on the other side of the town. Kai followed behind Matilda, and Tyson and next to Max, he looked around the huge house that was two very and I do mean very huge stories. Music was blaring from the inside, Kai saw people outside drinking out from red plastic cups. He didn't think it was punch, since one of them just fell on the floor for walking clumsily.

"Don't get lost. Lee throws in the best parties ever." Max said in a big smile. Kai nodded and stood extra close to them.

Kai followed them inside, he saw many people grinding each other in the dance floor. 'Lee must be rich,' Kai tough upon seeing how big was the dance floor. A DJ was all the way in the front and in the middle controlling the lights and the music. He saw Hilary with a light pink fishnet dress with a black small tank top, and short shorts, dancing with a guy who looked like he was thrusting inside of her.

Kai then walked closer to Max that it looked like he was hugging him. He then saw more bodies dancing as if having sex on the dance floor, not by far; since the girls are hardly wearing anything.

"Let's go dance," Max suggested. Everyone but Kai nodded.

"Why don't you want to dance?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know how." Kai lied. Oh he did know how to dance, he just didn't feel like getting grind from the back by some random stranger.

"Yes you are, let's go." Matilda said grabbing his slender hand and walked to the dance floor. Max and Tyson following right behind.

Kai began to dance slow with the group of four. Soon it was a group of six, Tala and Bryan joined them to the music…sort of, it was more Bryan grinding behind Tala. Kai looked anywhere else but them, he spotted someone rather familiar. It was Rei and he was dancing with none other than Mariah. She wore a hot pink dress that was tied behind her neck, back bare all the way down until it stopped just before her bottom, her breasts were rubbing up against Rei's hard chest.

Kai ignored a funny feeling inside his chest and continued to dance. Soon Tala and Bryan went to dance separately. Then Tyson and Max went to go to the buffet table, because if Tyson doesn't eat, then he will faint on the dance floor. It was now Matilda and Kai dancing to the music.

"You dance pretty well, considering you don't know." Matilda had to shout it over the music.

Kai just smirked, he has been told that he is a great dancer back then. He still is, and he was happy to hear it. He kept on dancing to the beat, until arms snaked around his small waist. At that moment Kai just kept dancing, not caring who held him and dancing from behind. He looked to see Matilda dancing with someone else. Kai just kept dancing feeling all hot, and the arms seemed to slid down his thighs, and back up to his naked stomach. He felt whoever was behind him grind into his body softly, Kai felt breath on his neck, he let out a moan when the grinding started to get faster and harder. He moaned grabbing behind his head making whoever was behind him touch his pale neck. He felt a pair of lips kissing in between his neck and shoulder. Kai stopped dancing. He turned around quickly to see who just kissed his neck. He was shock to find Rei standing there with a lust gaze.

Rei just wanted to tackle the teen to the ground and take him there. He was getting hard when he slowly grinded behind Kai's soft behind. He kissed said teens neck, who stopped and turned around. Rei saw Kai's eyes glazed, cheeks red, and he was panting. Rei almost came at seeing him like that. He saw Kai glare and was about to say something when he hugged him from the waist and began to dance again. He grinded towards Kai's front, he heard the teen gasp. Rei smirked he liked holding Kai this way, he kept on grinding into his body, but what would be better? Is that he was really thrusting inside Kai and hear him scream his name. Rei wants Kai more than ever now, then he could find the owner of the ring.

Kai gasped, he wanted to push Rei away, but held him from his waist. It felt good holding him like that. He shivered when something big and hard was rubbing his abdomen. He began to pant to the beat also getting hard, he blushed as this is the first time getting hard. He closed his eyes thinking, 'Is this what sex feels like,' he asked himself. He felt a pair of lips sucking his neck and with soft bites, under the chocker. Kai didn't care, as long as he kept feeling like this he didn't care what Rei did to him.

Wait a minute…

He was with Rei. And he was sucking his neck. Kai pushed him off to glare at him. He was panting hard. He gave one final glare and walked away without saying anything to him. He marched to the bathroom to see what had he done. Luckily, no one was in the bathroom. He locked the door and walked up to the mirror. He saw a mark on his porcelain skin, it was very red. Kai had never been marked in his life. He wanted to kill Rei for leaving him the hickey.

* * *

><p>Midnight: Don't worry part two it's on its way. I typed this on my friends lap top and didn't feel shame, she likes Yaoi too. Lol. XD yes it will take longer to update since my computer is being retarded on me. -growls-<p>

Wolf: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. -blush-

Psychotic: Damn, that was a sexy scene. XD -blushing hard-

Midnight: A REVIEW is very much welcomed. Since I did this, I think I do deserve some reviews. -hugs-


	6. The Ring and Party pt 2

Midnight: Thank you reviews! I love each and one of you! I had to work and shit this week. Boy am I tired as hell right now. I need to rest, hell knows I do. -.- With Max and Tyson, I was going to do hints, on them. But you'll see what else happens next chapter...-smirks-

Psychotic: I finally have a job, and it sucks. -.-

Wolf: You all should learn from me. I got myself a great job, as a translator. And I get paid good, fuck yeah.

Midnight: I will get you right when the readers begin to read. -growls-

Psychotic: Midnight does not own Beyblade, or she'd be one lucky ass bitch. XD Enjoy.

**Warning!: **Slight Lime! If it does qualify as one! O.o My first lime!

Chapter 5:

Party and the Ring pt. 2

Kai stormed out of the bathroom to go outside, when he felt a strong hand reach for him and grabbed him. Kai was pulled backwards and crash with an equal strong body. He looked up to see a smirking Rei. Kai was about to yell at him when he felt Rei grind behind him again. Kai gasped for air, he wasn't going to have another repeat of what just happened. Kai stepped on Rei's foot and walked away from him, blushing madly.

Rei let go of Kai and smirked. He loved messing around with Kai, and wanted to keep doing it. Something inside him made Rei act all child-like with Kai, he didn't hate it, but enjoyed it. He followed Kai, thanking Lee mentally for the whole party room to be dark. He gave a predator smirk and followed his prey from a safe distance.

"Stupid Rei," Kai kept cursing the taller teen, not knowing that said teen was right behind him.

Kai looked up at Tala and Bryan, they were making out in a dark corner. People noticed and ignored them, or they just didn't know. He was about to say something when Max came up to Kai with a wobbly body.

"Hey Kai, awesome part huh?" (A/N: Sorry I don't do drunk talk.) Max asked. Kai could smell vodka in the blonde's mouth. He thanked whoever was up there for not drinking out of the punch bowl. It seems that people poured alcohol in it.

"Where's Tyson?" asked Kai looking around.

"I-I don't know" Max slurred and giggled.

Kai spotted the navy-haired teen from the other side of the room dancing very close to a certain brunette. He looked drunk, by the way he could barely dance. Kai grabbed Max's hand and went for Tyson. Said teen looked up and smiled an idiotic one.

"Kai, best party ever. Lee always throws best parties." Tyson said as he fell on his behind. His shirt was halfway button.

"Let's go find Matilda, then Bryan and Tala, we're leaving." Kai grabbed Tyson from the hand with his free hand.

Tyson was dragged across the room, until another hand caught his other one. He looked up to see Hilary dragging his drunk ass towards her body.

"Hilary, let go." Kai growled and pulled harder.

"No emo, I was dancing with him first." Hilary was stupidly drunk.

"I said-" Kai didn't finish as he saw Hilary fall flat on her face and didn't get up.

Kai got worried and picked her up. She was knocked out. Kai sighed and held her up bridal style, he took her to her friend Mariah, who seems to be not drunk. Mariah looked up just as Kai went with an unconscious Hilary, he left her on the couch and left without saying anything. He wasn't about to leave Hilary on the dance floor so people could take advantage of her.

Kai had completely forgot about Tyson and Max. He quickly ran, bumping into dancing bodies. When he got there, Max and Tyson weren't there. Kai clenched his teeth, he went to go look for the corner where Tala and Bryan were heavily making out, but found it empty.

Kai went to go find Matilda. He found her in the punch bowl sipping out of the cup. Kai ran towards her and snatched the half filled cup. Matilda looked confused at him. Kai left the cup on the table and looked at her taking breaths, because he was running around like an idiot looking for someone that wasn't intoxicated.

"What's wrong Kai?" Matilda asked looking worried.

"I lost Tyson and Max. I couldn't find Tala and Bryan. All drunk," Kai panted.

"Aa, that's why you snatched the drink away from me. I was just taking a small sip, all the soda cans that are closed are all gone. Including the water bottles." Matilda said with a big smile.

"Yes, but I want to leave. I can't because Bryan drove us here, and I don't know my way around the city, yet." Kai sighed.

"Knowing Bryan and Tala, they're probably going at it like rabbits. Lee has guest rooms where people can use them." Matilda said looking around to see if she could spot any of said teens.

"Fuck, how do you know that?" asked Kai with a slight shock.

"Tala told me." Matilda said looking at him.

"Oh. So what do we do in the time being?" Kai asked.

"Everyone's drunk stupid right now. Normally everyone parties hard and fall asleep where they are. That's why Bryan and Tala take advantage of these kinds of parties. I just go up to a room and sleep there. I make sure that the room was not used, 'cause sleeping in a room where people had sex is nasty." Matilda said with a disgusted face.

"I guess." Kai laughed. "Doesn't your mom get worried?"

"Yeah, but she knows I'm a virgin. Mom said that when that day comes when I'm not she will notice, when a girl has sex for the first time, her hips get slightly wider, and somehow your face changes, or something like that she told me. And I noticed when Bryan was banging Tala, his hips were smaller, and now they're slightly wide." Matilda smiled as she looked at him.

"Okay, too much info," Kai laughed, as did Matilda.

"Someone's still a virgin." Matilda giggled slightly.

"I'm not the only one." Kai finished laughing.

Kai looked around the party, everyone was still dancing if there were no tomorrow. He looked up noticing a big wall clock, it was passed one in the morning. That long he's been in a party, and he was getting tired too.

"Getting tired huh." Matilda noted.

Kai nodded, he saw Matilda make a hand gesture to follow her, he did. Kai followed her up the stairs not knowing that there was another person following them. Matilda led him into a hallway, where many doors were lined up. If you listened then you could hear moans and screams coming from each room.

"Let's get the last rooms, no ones usually there." Matilda said as she opened one of the last rooms. She smiled as it was empty and the bed looked cleaned. "Take this room, I'll take the other. Make sure that you lock it, or you'll be surprised who will open it and start to have sex in front of you." Matilda said.

"Alright, night." Kai opened his door and saw as Matilda opened the door and closed it behind her. Kai stepped inside the room turning on the light.

He was about to close the door until a foot was stuck in. Kai panicked and tried to close it hard so the foot would leave. The door was pushed and in stepped Rei. His eyes were unfocused and he wobbled inside of the room. Kai panicked, he knew Rei was now drunk, he got up and heard the door close with a slight click. Kai looked up to see Rei take his shirt off.

"Rei, w-what are y-you doing?" Kai quivered. His eyes widened when Rei was unzipping his pants.

"What I should be doing to you. Fucking your brains out." Rei slurred on his words. He took off his pants and pushed Kai down the bed.

Kai looked up at Rei with pleading eyes. He didn't want to do it, he stiffened as Rei began to give him sloppy kisses on Kai's cheek going down to his neck. Kai felt his chocker taken off of him. His mind shouted rape, while his body and heart wanted it; Kai gasp as he felt Rei sucked his neck, leaving a trail of hickeys. He couldn't move, his body welcomed Rei, as if he knew him from a long time ago, a very long time.

"Kai, you're so beautiful. How can you be so sexy, it should be illegal." Rei kissed Kai's lips gently, with care.

Kai blushed as he kissed Rei back. Something in his mind shouted to kiss him back, to let Rei love him, he didn't know what to do. He let Rei take off his shirt and drop it to the ground. Should he let Rei take him, or should he push him and run for it. Kai gasped as he felt a tongue lick his right nipple, then moaned. Kai felt shivers run up his body, he blushed in so many shades of red, that his face would explode. He never felt this kind of feeling before, and wanted more. He moaned more as Rei sucked his nipples hard and biting them softly.

Kai felt Rei leave his nipple and moved on to the other one. Kai's mind was getting fuzzy, he closed his eyes as he began to remember, something in his mind. Things began to flash, a ring, the fire bird, the cold fire, something else, kept trying to nagged his mind, but Kai can't focus on it. He felt Rei undid his pants and pulled off, along with his shoes and socks. Kai felt Rei leaving his other nipple and began to kiss him in the mouth.

Kai felt something cool on his chest, as he kissed Rei back. When they broke off for air, Kai looked at Rei's chained necklace. It was a ring that looked familiar, but Kai can't remember where he has seen it. Kai was lifted up, his legs wrapped around Rei's narrow waist, boxers were now off, Kai blushed as he felt Rei's hard member. Kai sat on Rei's thighs as said teen sat on his knees, Kai now remembered where he's seen the ring, it was in his dream or past.

Rei's half drunken mind looked curiously to where was Kai looking. He followed his gaze that landed on his ring. He watched as Kai gently picked up the ring and examined it carefully. Rei almost fainted as Kai was about to put on the ring, he watched as the ring fit perfectly on his left ring finger. Both of them fainted as a golden glow came out of the ring. Rei was suppose to put it on Kai, none of them were going to remember anything when they wake up.

The next morning, Rei opened his eyes and wished he hadn't as his head began to hurt. He turned around to see another body in bed with him. He uncovered the body to find Kai sleeping with a slight smile on his face. Rei can't remember anything from last night. He remembered following Kai to this room, then nothing; he uncovered Kai's whole body, only to smirk. He was naked, and Kai was naked something must had happened last night. He snaked his arms around Kai's small waist and pulled Kai's smaller body towards his and fell asleep for a while longer.

Kai was sleeping peacefully, he rolled over. His face was met with something hard and soft at the same time. Kai felt safe, warm, something he couldn't feel with his mother. He snuggled closer to the thing in front of him, until that said thing snuggled into his hair and pulled Kai closer with his strong arms. Kai woke up and looked in front of him to find that he was snuggling with a perfectly strong chest. He looked up to only have a slight heart-attack, and froze. Kai saw as a pair of gold cat-like eyes opened and looked down at him, only to smirk. Kai now scared, he tried to trash his body, but couldn't as Rei tighten his hold on the smaller teen.

"What did we do?" Kai asked in an alert tone.

"I can't remember, if we did do something, then it's a shame, I can't remember. I wish I could, hearing you moaning my name, then scream it when you come." Rei smirked and kissed Kai on the fore-head.

"Don't touch me," Kai hissed still trying to struggle out of Rei's heavenly strong arms.

"What if I want to, you know, if we did do something, I want you to get up. I want to see if you can still walk right, if you do…then we didn't do anything last night." Rei looked serious.

"What are you talking about? I can walk straight." Kai got up and walked back and forward. He saw Rei smirking looking at his body, Kai for the first time noticed that he was naked. Kai blushed and pulled the sheets towards his body, while joining Rei back into the bed glaring at him.

"You can walk. Normally when I pound into someone, I pound them hard, they can hardly walk the next day. Knowing that you can walk perfectly well, means that I didn't even pound you. But I did something to you." Rei smirked as he trailed a finger down Kai's chest that was filled with love bites.

Kai looked down and almost fell out of the bed. His upper body was filled with hickeys, some were turning purple, while others were red. Kai looked lower on his body, nothing, everything seemed fine. He sighed in content that Rei didn't take things too far.

"I know, nice perfectly skin down there." Kai looked up to see Rei staring at his nakedness. Kai blushed and covered his lower body again, with a glare.

"I'm going to kill you." Kai threaten with his big glare.

"I haven't even taken your virginity," Rei defended. "but we can change that." Rei smirked and jumped Kai, who glared.

Rei began to leave butterfly kisses down Kai's skin making his way down his chest. Kai blushed as odd feelings came crashing to him. He felt lips on his, and kissed back, Kai didn't know why, but whenever Rei kisses him he responds to them automatically, not knowing why. It just feels right to him.

"Kai rise and shine! We get to go home!" Tala and Max yelled while they opened the door to Kai's room.

Kai froze on Rei's heavenly soft lips. He snapped his eyes open and looked at them. He saw his friends looking at him with wide eyes looking shock, mouth slightly hanging. Kai blushed and knew what they were thinking.

"Okay, I know this is what it looks like, but we didn't do it." Kai said looking at them from under Rei's body, that was somehow laying on top of him, without Kai knowing about it.

"What did I talk to you about Kai." Tala looked like a pissed off mother who just caught her daughter about to have sex with her boyfriend. Kai knew he would get one err…more than one lecture.

* * *

><p>Midnight: Oh so close, almost had a lemon. XD -blushing- Rei is suppose to put the ring on Kai, not Kai putting it on. You'll see why. I hope I did okay! Rei is such a perv! XD<p>

Wolf: When will they realize that they are meant for each other?

Psychotic: I hope soon. Just one or two more dreams and we'll be set for the chizz. XD

Midnight: Yup. v.v From the beginning this was going to be Mpreg, which I forgot to mention. O.o I am sorry! Remember when Kai was talking about pregnancy on his dream, well you guys get to find out real soon. Please leave a REVIEW if you enjoyed this chapter. Take care. -hugs-


End file.
